


the youth's nothing

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 斗罗大陆 | Douluo Continent (TV), 有翡 | Legend of Fei (TV)
Genre: (expect for the one when tang san called xiao wu his sister), M/M, No Spoilers, kinda xiao wu's pov in ch1, xiao wu is our sapphic queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: collection of yunsan drabbles1. the things she doesn't know about; tang san started acting weird and xiaowu is trying to find out why2. their nights in the woods; in the nights like this, the only things tang san want to do is find the place where he can rest3. past life's paradise; xie yun opens up a little about his past while combing tang san's hair
Relationships: Tang San (Soul Land Series)/Xie Yun (Bandits), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. the things she doesn't know about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe he’s just sick and doesn’t want me to worry?_
> 
> “Don’t tell me he’s seeing someone.”
> 
> _He's sick and probably gonna die soon._

Xiao Wu has noticed a very strange thing lately: Tang San, her brother who wouldn’t ever leave her alone before, once again visited the town without her, “Isn’t it weird?”

Zhu Zhuqing chuckles and pats her head, trying to comfort her.

“Both of you have always been together since I met you for the first time, maybe he just wanna have some time alone?”

_Maybe_ , Xiao Wu sighs, _but it’s the first time for him acting like this._

It was the first time for her seeing him so angry when he caught her on following him into the town either. And it was the first time of him promising not talking to her if she does not stop following him immediately. 

_Maybe he’s just sick and don’t want me to worry?_

“Oscar,” Master’s voice sounds outside their dorm and Zhu Zhuqing shuddered at its sound; It was too quiet and calm when Tang San started visiting the town, at least Xiao Wu thinks so, “Have you seen Tang San?”

“Isn’t he in the town right now? He said he would go there when the classes are over.”

_If even master doesn’t know about the reason he visits the town, then he probably is sick._

“Don’t tell me he’s seeing someone.”

_He's sick and probably gonna die soon._

“I’m sorry, San-ge,” she whispers it to herself three days later, when she finally decided to follow him again, “even if you will ignore me, or won’t talk to me ever again, I wanna help you and save you.”

Seems like he hasn’t heard anything,

_Good._

***

_Not good._

The boy he’s standing with is not someone she’s ever seen before, _is it a doctor? or maybe Tang San found a new student for our school?_

They are talking and sometimes laughing about something Xiao Wu can’t hear because she’s hiding too far from them and she can’t move any closer in a fear of being noticed; she keeps watching them hiding behind the stall of some sweet grandpa who selling his carrot and suddenly, both for her and the boy, Tang San fixes the other one’s bangs and slightly touches his forehead; that boy starts laughing again and takes his hand. 

_But if San-ge is the one who sick, wouldn’t that man be the one touching his forehead?_

_“Don’t tell me he’s seeing someone,”_ Master’s voice sounds in Xiao Wu’s head and she finally can breathe a sigh of relief. 

_At least he’s not gonna die any time soon._

***

“So are you **that** upset because Tang San steals some pretty boy or—”

“I don’t even like b— “Xiao Wu doesn’t even let Zhu Zhuqing finish; if Tang San has heard her voice full of anger and grudge, he would probably call her a kid again, “It’s not like that. Didn’t he call me his family? If I am his family, why did he not introduce me to that person?”

Zhu Zhuqing sits near her when she hears how anger in Xiao Wu’s voice was changed to sadness that makes her sounds like she’s going to cry soon. She pats her head again and takes her hand, trying to make her feel comfortable. 

“He just needs some time, I’m sure you will be the first person he will introduce that guy to.”

Xiao Wu doesn’t say anything, just looking at their hands and thinking about something. 

She wonders if Tang San felt the same when that guy touched his hand. 


	2. their nights in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sure it was just a dream. _It should be just a dream._

It’s been a hard few days for Tang San but today’s night definitely had plans on killing him; the pain all over his body neither let him sleep nor rest. The medicine that was given by Master haven’t ease it but made it worse. _Sure, why would you let me rest a little when it’s much better for you to keep me awake?_

He moans and slowly gets up. Their room is quiet, Oscar, Dai Mubai, Ma Hongjun, all of them are peacefully sleeping and Tang San can’t even tell how much time passed since the moment they fell asleep; he just feels like this night is endless.

And it feels less endless when he’s at the woods, the place where even the pain that wouldn’t leave him alone since the morning is finally disappearing. And now he’s sitting under the tree in the dark forest, breathing slightly and trying his best not to sleep right here, he doubts others will be happy to see him there.

The forest was quiet and calm…well, until something up in the treetops started making weird sounds; Tang San slowly opens his eyes, tries to understand who it can be, and he hopes, _oh god he hopes so much_ , it’s not another soul beast. He wasn’t scared of them, but today is really, _really_ not the best day to fight it alone.

He just makes surprised oh when he sees the person appearing in front of him, someone tall, maybe pretty and, the most important thing here, someone who does not look like a soul beast.

 _His hands are soft and warm too_ , Tang San notices it when the stranger helps him to get up.

“I’m someone, who likes hiding in the trees and scaring people,” without letting Tang San ask, says the person.

“…”

“And who are you? Pretty people like you should be in their beds already, so why are you here, sleeping under the tree?”

“My body hurts, I can’t sleep in my bed…And weren’t you sleeping up in the treetops too?”

The stranger smiles.

When Tang San wakes up, he is in his bed again, like the whole thing about some person he met in the woods last nigh wasn’t real, was just a stupid dream that were caused by his sickness yesterday.

_It doesn’t feel real, so…was I dreaming all that time?_

***

He was sure it was just a dream. It should be just a dream.

But the person standing in front of him again while he’s almost sleeping under the tree again, makes him doubt he can keep his mind still in the moments like this.

“I was kidding that time. I’m not somebody who just likes hiding in the trees and scaring people, my name is Xie Yun but yes, this is my hobby.”

“…”

“I bring you some medicine, it always helps me when it happens so it will help you this time too.”


	3. past life's paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me comb your hair before you go.”

“Let me comb your hair before you go.”

“Eh?” Tang San touches his hair after hearing Xie Yun’s words; yes, his hair is a little messy after lying on the other’s bed for hours, messy but its not like he needs to comb it again. Anyways, even if his hair was messy enough to comb it again, he can do it himself. Didn’t Xiao Wu tell him he is a pro? “I can do it myself, no need to.”

It’s the first time in a while for him not having any trainings in the morning so he went to the city as soon as sun was setting up; just to spend some time with Xie Yun. Trainings become more and more exhaustive, sometimes he doesn’t have any energy to visit him into the city. And doesn’t have any energy to go to see him at the forest at night either.

“Just sit down, I will do it for you.” He pushes Tang San’s shoulders down making him sit in front of the mirror and runs his hand into his hair.

Tang San knows Xie Yun visits the village as much as he can; if not every night, then at least two or three times a week. When he forgot to close his window three days ago, Xie Yun came and left small bag of candies Tang San liked back in the city and a flower crown made of navy-blue flowers on a windowsill.

_“That color suits you the most.”_

“Do you even know how to do it right? On the other people, I mean.”

“Of course I do! I’ve had an experience before and…”

“And?”

“And the person…that girl…didn’t like it much but…I’m not as useless as I look, I promise.”

The room got quiet, neither of them dare to speak again. Tang San has closed his eyes and let Xie Yun do whatever he wants with his hair, he only wants him to keep touching his hair as gently and fondly as he does it now. His hands are really something: every time he touches his cheek, or holds his hand, or maybe fixes his hair, every time he does it, his hands make Tang San realize how much Xie Yun adores him.

“Who was that girl?” tired of listening to kids playing catch outside the window, Tang San finally asks.

“That girl? Are you jealous, Tang San?” laughed Xie Yun and then stop brushing his hairs with the fingertips. His hand slowly moves on his neck, starting to stroke it gently. “I liked her before, maybe loved, I don’t know. It was a year ago or two, the long before I’ve met you, so it’s not that important.”

“Did she not love you back? Is it because you suck at combing hair?”

“Mm, no. Some girls just like girls better, that’s all. She fell for some general’s older daughter, the daughter fell for her too, we saved the later from some assholes and now both are living together. And they are happy, too.”

“And you?”

“Me? Sometimes I visit them, we are still friends, you know. I don’t love her or like her in that way now, you really don’t need to worry.”

Tang San doesn’t say anything, just bites his lips and holds his breathe. He starts breathing again when Xie Yun starts combing his hair again, and then finally breaks the silence again:

“I’m not jealous. It just feels like I don’t know you good enough—”

“We have enough time to know each other better.”

“And my father always keeps secrets from me, so I hate it when people do it too.”

Xie Yun sighs, _Tang San’s father._ He knows he accidentally has stepped on his toes now.

“I’m sorry,” he bends down and sweetly kisses his temple, “You can ask me whatever you want. And we can go to their place when you will have some free days at your academy, okay? I haven’t seen them in a while, they probably miss me being annoying by their side.”

Tang San laughs happily and then gets a look at the mirror and says softly:

“It looks ugly.”

“I know but I have enough time to learn how to makes it pretty. I don’t have any motivation to be a scholar or something like this. After all, the only thing I want to do is combing the hair of the person I love.”

Tang San’s laughter sounds more louder now, and his cheeks are red. He gets up, turns to him and kisses his lips softly. The more time they spend together, the more he feels like the only one person who can makes his heart misses the beat is him.

“I want you to meet Xiao Wu soon too, she is like family to me, too. She will like you; I promise.”

“Xiao Wu? That girl who followed us the other day?”

“Ah? So she did follow us?” Xie Yun nods.

“Don’t be angry at her,” he takes his hands and leads him to the room’s door. “It’s not that late, let’s go to the tea house, I’m hungry. And also, you can buy something for your little sister; tell her it’s the little gift from me.”

***

When Tang San returns to the village, it’s already pretty late but he still meets Ning Rongrong resting near a girls’ dorm.

“San-ge, what’s with your hair? Have u had a fight in the woods? It looks weird.”

He smiles and touches his hair softly.

“Everything is okay, it was a little windy in the city today.”

If someone asks Tang San, he will say that Xie Yun definitely reminds him of the strong wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day everyone! <3 guess on the what ep of lof im rn after reading this chap lmaolmaolmaolmao  
> 1\. they did not have sex they were just lying in the bed and hugging  
> 2\. tang san was bitter not because of zhou fei or because of xie yun not telling him about his ex-loves but cuz xie yun didnt talk about his past like AT ALL
> 
> and thank you all for the comments but im too shy to reply msadnjsdaj i really appreciate it tho

**Author's Note:**

> its my first eng fic/drabble/idk whats this so if there any grammatical errors pls pardon me............yunsan the things i did for you.........
> 
> i think we need more content with yunsan


End file.
